


Warrior of Light.

by sakuracute14



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Post-Dragon Age II, Rivalry, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracute14/pseuds/sakuracute14
Summary: The Hawke family took in a homeless woman known from another land. She was quiet, secretive and held no knowledge of there maker, but she at least didn't make fun of them for believing with there mage blood.The oldest and Sophitia grew close quickly and became very much like sisters to each other. Bethany seemed to adore them both, but she never had a chance to meet the brother - It wasn't nice anyway, he was very hostile toward her. This woman lead them into the deep roads to safety but came into contact with a Templar and former member of the king's army before they were attacked by a large ogre. Everyone got out free, but everyone was tired and scared.Fate wanted them dead, they thought. Until a dragon came flying through the sky, will they make it?
Relationships: Fenris & Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Sebastian Vael/Original Female Character(s), Zevran Arainai/Female Hawke, Zevran Arainai/Original Female Character(s)





	Warrior of Light.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello again, so I became inspired to write as of late and decided it was time to write out some other muses I used. I have few for the second game, never Hawke though. I had every intention on making that up on the way, someone close to has made her up and I want to use her for the small role of Hawke. Note, that I take no ownership of this Hawke and she will always belong to someone else – I just plan to add her for the time being. This story will be based on my own character. Note, if anyone wants to look for her face claim you may find it under this name.
> 
> I know she isn’t covered as much as I would like and I plan on describing outfits, later on. However, once you get to know her the tunic she wore is rather common in her home. Just work with it, and its the white tunic girl she is dressed as not the others.
> 
> Oh and this chapter will be built into more than one chapter, just because I think people want to know who they're reading about. Hawke is the face of Witcher, Triss merigold, or something like that. Look it up!
> 
> Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur)

_**" Don't tell a girl with fire in veins and hurricane bones what she should and shouldn't do.** _

_**In a blink of an eye,** _

_**S** _ _**he will shatter that ridiculous cage you attempt to build around her beautiful bohemian spirit."** _

* * *

Lothering was small compared to the many other farms, after so many attacks from other places and the darkspawn the place fell to ruin. Everyone was scared, even terrified and some couldn’t even find the heart or money to run off or even find it in there heart to make the effort. The children wandered around the village like normal, not realizing the doom coming down on them very soon.

The Amell, also known as the Hawke family were trying to pack their things from their small house. The simple home stood much more sturdy than most of the houses around them. Previously, their father finished building it before he died – Caught because there youngest played with a little magic.

[Bethany Hawke](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/632052128929844042/) never got over that final moment with him. “Mother, please. We have to travel lightly!” she urged her mother with a frown. She had a heart-shaped face like her mother and long black hair that reached her shoulders and little past that, plus her hair was curly around her shoulders and spread apart with no fringe. Vibrant blue eyes glanced at the pack she had and finished packing her things into the bag.

She wore a simple thing. The [dress ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/414823815655669431/)was made in cotton over her chest, the neckline dipped low to reveal her chest. It drew more attention from men than her bright and carefree attitude. The rest of it was made out of chain mail while her arms were covered in the same fabric as her breeches, a dark Gray. While her boots are a light brown fabric out of leather to keep herself light on her feet. Which also matched the belt around her waist.

“...B-But…!” [Leandra Hawke](https://i.imgur.com/j7ndFRz.png) frowned deeply, her wrinkled face still gaining that young look in her day and age she still had a good reputation with people around her. “I…I... I know your right.” Her deep blue eyes lowered to the ground and then to the bag filled with her treasures from her husband. The idea of him being really gone was still hard for the family, minus Carver. The [woman ](https://i.imgur.com/ZsYjW2l.png)sighed deeply and straightened her back to unpack what they didn’t need for what she would have to take with her. Like the youngest she was slim, with deep blue eyes and a heart-shaped face, her long Gray hair was pulled into a low ponytail behind her head with her fringe falling over her face.

Bethany smiled at her mother, nodding her head with approval before searching the village, the land they used for growing everything was tainted. Wilting quicker than they thought it would, it was a sad sight to see but she felt more worried that her brother had yet to turn. With the news and all, she worried about him.

Needless to say, there was only her and her sister and another girl who appeared in the village one day for food and a place to stay. She seemed… So lost, mother took her in without her knowledge at first. Bethany frowned. “Will Soph be here soon?”

“I think so, I sent her to buy some last-minute food. Knowing her, she will hunt if the food is gone.”

Bethany laughed softly, “Oh yes! I would kill for some good breakfast for a chance.”

Leandra playfully glared at her youngest. “My surprise stew isn’t good!?”

Both of them snickered at each other, knowing this might be the very last time they laugh like this or have some peace of mind.

Far into the village was a young [woman ](https://i.imgur.com/O2sX18e.jpg)with a presence you couldn’t ignore. She stood tall, slim, and curvy in the right places like the youngest Hawke. A pair of warm green eyes shimmered in the sunlight; searching for what could pass as dinner for the family, if they were going underground it would be nice to fill their stomach before going down there. Her soft gaze was sharp, hidden with a deep settled pain she didn’t speak of even to the family who took her in.

Her long blonde hair fell down past her rear and almost touch the ground. One would it wasn’t proper for her profession, but at one point she wasn’t with a bow or even a rogue. Her lips twitched into a bitter smile, soft a pink seeming to draw in eyes to them. As a young lady, she had long hair back then. Just not enough to be seen as a grown woman she appeared to be today, her fringe fell over her forehead in a neat sway and her long hair was tied loosely into a low braid behind her.

The outfit she wore was far from decent, but she didn’t dress like any of them. Nor did she give off the feeling of being common either. Her outfit was a basic white fabric that was light and easy to move in while it was formed into a dress, everyone assumed the fabric was over two layers to keep it from being see-through. The top of the dress left a deep necklace so anyone could have seen her chest. She didn’t care for those who stared often enough, after all, she didn’t know how this land dressed. The dress was held with a leather [necklace ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816776024741/)around her neck, and she also wore leader armbands with delicate craving in the amulets. Her belt was also held tightly around her waist, keeping everything together. Even the dress at the bottom had a pattern detailed in it. The last thing that seemed odd was the sandals wrapped around her ankle and leg. Which shockingly had the same fabric from her dress to keep her leg warm.

The last thing she ever had was a feather made into a [clasp ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/341288477991744933/)placed into her hair. Along with a pair of dream catcher earrings attached to her ears. It was no wonder people are staring at her.

Sophitia tilted her head when the wind brushed her blonde hair from her shoulder at first. Then her eyes narrowed in concentration, nose twitching at the scents she could pick up as a human. ‘ Shouldn’t be hard…’ She decided carefully, crouching down on the boulder she came close to before carefully near the edge. The brown bear near the lake on the other side of the small village bent over. ‘ Right to the head should end it.’ She thought to herself before slowly standing up.

Her feet parted on the rock while she checked her balance. Reaching her right arm back she lifted the delicate bow in, though it looked gold it was rather light and easy to handle as well as being a [longbow ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816781637797/)instead of short. “…Breath, Soph…” She murmured softly, green eyes staring at the prize in front of her. The right hand she had free pulled an arrow out and aligned it with the bowstring, slowly pulling back and breathing at the same time and let it go while it soared through the air the rogue escaped down further and readied another arrow in case.

The arrow soared until it hit the bear in the face, another was let go just to make sure the bear was dead and then the blonde huntress placed the weapons back on her back before jogging over to the meat. The bear was a rather big source of food, there was no need for more hunting with this catch. Smiling to herself she kneeled and tied the bear to a nearby tree first. Then she ran back to the village house nearby to borrow one of the carriages they used.

No one could say no to the young woman. Her warm and sometimes hesitant requests were endearing to everyone, they had yet to see a bad side from her as of yet. The bear was rather heavy, otherwise, she wasn’t going back if they refused her. With some relief she was back in the main village while dragging the bear on the small carriage, noticing Bethany and Leandra watching her with amused faces.

“Ohhh! You found a bear, I thought there was a notice on the chantry broad about that.” Bethany smiled, watching the woman glow with praise. Though she merely inclined her head and flushed.

Leandra shook her head. “Stop teasing her, Beth.”

“Awe, you know I’m just playing. Althea is worse than me.”

Sophitia shared a look with Leandra, shrugging her shoulders, not as she cared about the teasing. It was… Comforting after leaving home.

“Now, shall we get this food underway? From my son's letter, he should be back with your big sister around dinner time.”

Meanwhile on the road from Ostagar was a young [woman ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/145170787964916492/)who stared into the distance of the old structure. Of course, her brother wasn’t that stupid enough to let himself being thrown off in battle. While she was both Amell and Hawke she gained a reputation of being somewhat of her father's double, minus the magic. A pair of forest green eyes with small flecks of hazel in them. They stared down the hill with a grim look. ‘ Maker…I would have joked about this but..’ Her thought trailed off standing in a heavy and overworn clothing her mother repaired.

The common [outfit ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/293648838180749466/)was fitting for a rogue of her nature, but she choose blades more than she did bow and arrow, nor did she bother to learn the long-distance art either. Her red hair was messily tied into a low bun, while strands tickled the side of her face. Unlike the younger sister she had a pale side of the family where she was almost sickly, to the sharp eye at least.

Althea Hawke did the best she could while not being able to buy the best things, even her clothes looked decent but worn down and in dire need of restitching when her mother had time; of course. She didn’t care for the judgment of others if they based her skill on what she wore and fought with. Those imbeciles couldn’t fight even if their life depended on it.

From the inside, her white vest covered her chest and bound it back. It would just be annoying if her chest was bouncing around the place, over that she had a grey, previously white cotton shirt with blue stripes going down it. Plus the strings are also tied like a vest in itself. Instead of having a cloak, she wore a jacket around her shoulders in light brown leather, keeping the cold from her when she had to fight or travel. The collar and inside of it were deep like, like her hair. The end of the sleeves going down close to her elbow and rolling up, making way for the gloves she made for herself. The blue and leather belts went together rather well, giving herself fingerless gloves to handle the blades she loved.

One braided belt was settled on her hips, well above them. Then there was another thicker on placed on her hips because of her breeches on her bottom half. Her thigh was the only thing with another belt with a small pouch holding some leftover potions, she couldn’t really keep much on her if she wanted to move around a lot. The last thing she had on was her knee-length boots, folded on her kneecap and above, In a darker brown than the rest. You could see the pure leather on them – A gift. - Instead of being heeled she wore flat heels, pointy toes, and easy foot places to slid on the path.

Her forest eyes narrowed slightly, spotting into the distance. Then the black hair tied into a low ponytail and wide shoulders, with a possibly clear scowl on his face made her smile just a little. [Carver Hawke](https://i.imgur.com/kGr3e22.png), her little brother – Jealous – little brother was a rather tall man with a big build on him fitting as a warrior, he was a ladies man with certain women. He was harsh and judgemental, often blaming others for his shadow and just… Not the best person in the world but he was her brother.

Carver had a wide forehead and face to match, it was no surprise that he was a ladies man and that kind of made it a problem for them. He was a drunk and gambled often. His deep blue eyes stared at her with a deep resentment that he hide rarely, “Sister. What are you doing here?” He asked the scowl on his face disappearing slowly to show his shock.

“Mother sent me.” Althea rose her hand when he opened his mouth,” Someone came with news on the betrayal and she wasn’t going to leave without you.”

His dark brows furrowed slightly, not sure if he felt offended or just deeply hurt. “Do you have no faith in me, Thea?” He asked while his arms crossed over his chest. Wearing a plain cotton tunic which was threaded with harder wool on the collar around his neck and the top of his shoulders. It was tied down the middle, he wore plain cream breeches and brown boots.

Althea smirked at him if he didn’t notice how she was here for sometime before he even came here. The fact is, beyond anyone she was the one who gave him things to do to prove himself. As he wanted, she thought he was his own person but… Carver had an issue with seeing that himself. She titled her head at him. “Did I come down searching for you?” She asked and rose her red brows at him, “No. I did not, now if your down acting like a child. We should return before these beasts kill our family.” Her harsh tone snapped at the end, her body turning to walk back and pack what was in camp.

The younger sibling knew when he has beaten down a notch. That didn’t mean he took it laying down or just accepted the wrong he did, but this wasn’t the time. Carver scowl disappeared only to form an annoying line, but he did follow her and clench his fists at his side with a look of some shame of what he accused her and mother of.

The siblings made their way back to lothering that morning since it was a bit away from there home she forced her brother to treat those wounds the best he could. Then they spent all day walking and never stopping until they reach the entrance of lothering. The village was almost empty at this point. Althea’s green eyes scanned the scared faces of some people and handed some elves a gold coin or two, skilfully ignoring the protest of her brother who huffed behind her back. “Enough, Carver.” She scolded.

“You can’t just give our money away! How are we going to pay our way from there!?”

Her green eyes darkened to a forest green. “By being smart. I will not ignore someone begging for help, our home and people are here. Don’t be so selfish!” She hissed back over her shoulder.

Deep blue and dark green narrowed at each other before Carver was the one to become uncomfortable under her gaze and turn away, rolling his eyes. ‘ _Elves are most likely to die than the rest of us anyway. ‘_ He thought to himself, knowing better than to say it out loud.

The shack they lived in was a lot closer than the rest, in fact, it was down from the entrance of the village, which was the south end. The blonde rogue kneeled over a large animal while holding a dagger, just finishing gutting and skinning the food when they came closer to her. Althea shot her brother a look before he opened his mouth. Just in time to see said mouth open and eyes narrowed again.

“Maker breath. Did mother pick up another worthless elf?” He commented rudely, even with the warning from his sister, which earn a swift punch to his stomach. With a grunt, he kneeled over and wheezed. “S-Sister, what the hell!?”

The woman who was bent down stood and turned to face them. Her arms crossed over her chest, emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, sending shivers through Carver. “I am no elf. Boy, hold your tongue, I wouldn’t want to upset your mother if I dealt with you.” Her tone was barely there, soft and quiet. Yet there was a dangerous sound to it that made someone fear the meaning of it. Her eyes turned to Althea and softened. “Nice to see you again, dinner will be ready soon.”

With a small smile, she went back to work and kneeled on the ground, dismissing Carver entirely. _‘ Nothing like a brute to make you upset.’_ She thought to herself, scoffing a little.

“I warned you, Carver.” Althea shrugged and walked into the shack to get washed before dinner and traveling to the deep road cave.

Carver mouth dropped at the clear warning or was that a threat? Could be both. But, it was enough to make his mouth click shut. The threat processed and his eyes narrowed, glaring at her back before his hands clenched at his side. Deciding to step back into the shack and do the best thing. Run and wash up for dinner and maybe assure is mother and sister.

Bethany walked past them and raised an eyebrow, “…What happened?” She asked before glancing at a kneeling Sophitia who gave her a smirk. Knowing her brother and how the new companion looked from behind was enough to put the puzzle together. “Oh…” Her mouth curved into a grin, soft giggles coming from outside.

“Shut up!”

“Carver Hawke!” The mother gasped at his rudeness.

“Whatever,” Carver grumbled and stepped through the small square room where a table sat in the middle. The kitchen placed in the right-hand corner, while a fire was at the front of the table in the wall. There was a staircase when you turned the corner. Leading to a room for each sibling, there guest happy enough to sleep on a tree or in the main room. He ignored the look his mother gave him and went to his room, Althea already in the middle of washing herself.

“I’m glad I was warned before he came here, otherwise I might have punished him a little.” The blonde noble commented with the smirk still on her face. The dull green eyes brightened up under the sun, glancing to see the sun going down. She decided it was going to be a broth today since they would be going to the deep road cave in the village before night came around.

Leandra stepped out and smiled a little. “Forgive me, Sophitia. He isn’t a bad boy, just… A complicated one.” Her head turned away in the last part, deep blue eyes turning darker. “There father’s death hit them hard…” Sophitia could just hear her utter softly before turning to walk back in.

Sophitia watched the woman go and her face looked understanding. “I understand…” Her words trailed off, “And I was joking.” The last part was added just before the woman went through the door. Her lips twitching when she heard a soft laugh. Then her head turned to stare at the meat and began the process of cutting the meat and sitting it into a large pot to cook next.

Then she realized it might be better if she let Bethany freeze and heat it to take away any parasites in it. Better to be safe than sorry, “Beth! I need some of your talents. Unless you want parasites in your meat.”

“Uh, I could have done without knowing that…” The dark-haired mage frowned slightly, her eyes shooting an accusing glare at the blonde. Even though her face was normal she could see the mirth in those green eyes. Bethany rolled her eyes and looked at the sky, everyone was so busy trying to pack before night so no one would see, right?

Her eyes frantically searched around when her sister came out and stood in front of the bear for her. She felt a bit better, her heart still beating slightly, going to her knees, and reaching her hand over the skinned meat. Her hands pulsed with as little magic as possible – The instant warmth flowed through her chest and then up her arms and legs, at least, Bethany closed her eyes and parted her lips while cold air escaped her mouth.

Sophitia tilted her head and watched for a moment. Her finger gently running around the edge of the knife, keeping her thoughts with her while her attention was split. Her gaze shifted to the meat and watched the ice slowly grow over it and then. Heat flowed close to them, fire coming out the palm of Bethany’s hand to melt the ice for there dinner. She couldn’t help but smile at the talent. “ _ **Fantastikó**_ , _ **Beth.**_ _ **“**_ She praised in her own words of home.

Bethany blinked slowly, cocking her head to the side in question. “I’m guessing that was fantastic?”

“It is, Beth,” Althea answered instead of the female in question. The two older girls shared a look, while she stood beside the Greek cleaned and in a fitting green dress that was stitched by the waist to form around the waist. Two straps tied around her neck to reveal her bare back while she came out in the same boots, her red hair tied up into the same messy bun.

While the sisters commented on the strange accent the female had. She began fixing a fire for the meat and settled near it before placing the big pot on the fire. It was far too big to make it over, and they needed the heat to coat this thick meat alone. Sophitia stared at it, her mind thinking back to the cooking her mother did.

_Remember, ílie mou. You must not rush the cooking or it will lose the flavor you want. The longer you cook the better it will be and the gods say great things come for those that wait. Yes?_

The words rang clear in her head, her chest clenched painfully, the pain in her eyes revealing itself through the shimmer of oncoming tears that refused to fall. _You were always wise, Mamá._ Her pale lips twitched into a bitter smile, the wind brushing her braid behind her back.

Bethany was just talking to her sister when she noticed the silence beside her, there was an aura of something that she picked up as a mage. “Sister?” She questioned with a worried look on her face.

“...Shh, let her be.” Althea placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and guided her back inside the house. Her bright green eyes glanced over her shoulder to see the bitter smile in time before they went in. Stopping carver from going out to see Sophitia. “Leave her for now, bother.” She said in a serious tone before settling around the fire for the remainder of the afternoon.

Hours passed and it was time for the Greek woman to finish cooking the food. Leandra, Althea, and Bethany knew how good her cooking was… But she planned on shocking the other sibling to get him on her good side. The smile that curved upward was becoming of her. Not knowing or ignoring the shadow of the said boy staring from the upstairs room. The way he narrowed his blue eyes said he wasn’t trusting of her just yet. Then there was the issue of the way she looked and passed herself as. Sophitia was no common woman.

Leandra came out with some things cut and ready to be placed into the pot. Her gaze shifting to her son, raising an eyebrow when he ducked in. Turning her head to the fire, she placed the tray on a rock and smiled warmly. “Here you are. I must wash before we leave tonight so ask for the girls if you need them.”

Sophitia's own smile warmed in return. “I should be fine, thank you for doing most of the preparation. I was… Lost in my thoughts.” She admitted after a brief pause, and sigh escaping her mouth. The long bangs seemed to hide her eyes when her head bowed guiltily.

The woman cocked her head to the side, “I know. We all have those moments…” She told her before stepping into the house to let her work on dinner. It was going to be a long night in the deep roads, having no light for a week or two can make people change after all. Neither of them has been underground before this.

“Alright…” Sophitia smile faded, her green eyes dimmed once the mother figure was gone from her sight. Sliding her eyes to the fire, it should be cooked by now. Without waiting she began to throw in some onions, Leandra managed to cut them for her before bringing them out. After that, her hands grabbed another bowl and began putting in the sugar, honey, lemon juice, and clove. After mixing them with a spoon for at least three minutes, the bowl was titled over the pan and left to bowl with a lid on top of it.

The next batch was some potatoes and carrots, making sure to stir it so often so it was mixed into the juices in the broth. A couple of hours later and the entire family along with the new addition started to ear in bliss.

Althea was the first to finish and change into the outfit she had on this morning, her eyes stared into the night. Her shoulders tensed, on edge when the blonde-haired noble came beside her. “I don’t like this – But we don’t have a choice do we?” She asked her sister figure, different shades of green meeting each other.

“This is the best way, with your mother with us and all. I also have the map and gathered enough information to get us through this…. Once we get to a near dock we can enjoy the freedom.”

The redhead made a face that said she wasn’t calling that freedom. Sophitia lips twitched, and laughed with her eyes closed. “I will protect you all, not to worry!” She promised genuinely, and part of them wanted to believe that genuine promise as well.

A soft snort came from beside the girls and they both noticed Carver. Sophitia rolled her eyes, “Charmer. I’m sure, are you sure he was a ladies man? Many girls I know would beat him down instead.”

“He was I swear!” Althea grinned in response, her white teeth showing, “…Then again they are stupid….” Her eyes blinked when she came to realize most of them are airheads. Her brother bristled beside them and scowled.

Now that was a little more believable and from the death glare from him, she would say his sister hit the nail on the head. “Ah, I thought as much.” She nodded her head with a serious look ready to split into a matching grin. Carver clenched his hands at his sides and eventually rolled his eyes at them.

The next half of the night on the surface was filled with the group walking through the village, Althea watching for any sound of a monster or animal that could hurt them. On the other hand, Sophitia was showing them where the deep road entrance was around here. The spiders made a very comfy home in the cave in fact. From the look Althea was giving her brother, only three of them knew about that.

 _Maker help me, this better is worth the trip of a week or two in the dark damp ground below._ Althea’s pretty face scrunched up in disgust. Glad she cleaned up the spiders before taking her family here.

Bethany handed everyone a lantern to carry into the cave first and then waited until they were ready, her hands raised from just her waist. Fire tickling her fingers slightly, each lantern lighting with magic fire. “I think were ready… Maybe you should go the first sister to Sophitia.” Her big blue eyes turned to them, giving them a small smile. “After all, Soph has been in there before and you have the map memorized.” She told them logically.

Sophitia sent her a grateful smile and stepped forward with her right hand holding the light up, later on, that will be attached to her belt to she can use her bow. If the chance should come, and she hoped not. The map leads them to one which was empty and it was during the blight when most of them were out of the deep roads. The Hawke family could only hope for the best while the former noble walked in first. Head bent down to avoid the ceiling of the cave.

“Alright….” Althea breathed shakily, her eyes casting a fake smile to her mother. “Carver at the very back, Bethany behind me and mother you stay between them.” Each one nodded and returned a timid smile or a frown. Mostly her brother for the later.

This was it…. The deep roads would lead them to there new home, at least one of them wouldn’t make it through. But which?

* * *

_**"** I choose to leave my home, sister, and engagement with you; no one forced me to do so. I just felt like we needed to grow, wait for a time and I even suggested they find me when they think you're ready. **"**_

_**-Sophitia.** _

_**"** I would say she was a force to reckon with. I didn't really have a chance flirting with her, not without being kicked - Her kicks could knock you out, my advice is not to go there or you will be sorry. She pulled the real me out, and the chantry only groomed me further. **"**_

_**Sebastian.** _

[Theme song for story/Character.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
